He Was Innocent
by Rowena-Moon-Moon
Summary: "I knew only as well as you did-" the headmaster started. "I did know!" Remus yelled, anger and resentment bubbling up inside him. "Twelve years Sirius rotted in that prison surrounded by dementors! You were willing to give Severus bloody Snape a second chance and you saw the mark on his arm but not Sirius." The story of why Remus really resigned.


**A/N: I clearly don't own anything you ****recognize****, including the lyrics.**

Remus was furious, furious at Dumbledore, furious at Pettigrew, and most of all, furious at himself. He had just been released from the hospital wing after being treated for the wounds gained during his full moon escapade and was on his way to see the headmaster. The reason he was furious at said headmaster was because after Sirius had been arrested, he had assured Remus that the animagus was guilty.

_Flashback_

"-but Professor," Remus started, but he was interrupted.

"No Remus. You are in denial my boy. I don't know why Black did what he did, but he confessed. He was laughing and shouting about how he killed them." Remus and the Headmaster were seated in the older man's office. The werewolf was in shock. His life had fallen apart in a mere moment.

"Sirius laughs when he's upset! Headmaster, there must be a mistake, Sirius wouldn't, are you sure?" he finished tentatively.

"Yes Remus, I am." The young man sighed and looked unconvinced. "Think no more of it my boy. I understand that it's hard but-"

"No!" Remus shouted, suddenly angry. How dare Dumbledore say he understood, the the interfering old codger. "You don't understand! You don't care! Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Harry are gone! So get down off your high horse old man and don't tell me to 'think no more of it'. Those five were my life and now there gone," and like that Remus was crying. He cried as he felt his heart break and his world crumble around him.

Sirius wouldn't have betrayed them. Sirius had been his, James, and Peter's brother. He sobbed as he thought of Harry, who would grow up not knowing his parents. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the older man's eyes, from which the usual twinkle was absent, he felt his resolve break as he pulled himself out of his denial. Sirius was guilty. He sobbed harder. "I- how could he?" he choked out. "We loved him," he finished pitifully.

_End Flashback_

He had told the man, begged him just to check, but no. He stalked through the corridors, much like Severus Snape. When he finally reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office he just stood there. He wasn't playing this game right now. He stood outside the office in silence for ten minutes before the gargoyle sprung aside, granting him entrance. He stormed up the stairs and knocked sharply three times. Dumbledore looked up at him and for an instant Remus could see the man's true age in his eyes.

"You're in denial my dear boy." Remus mocked. He was livid and it was showing. He had great respect for Dumbledore and he would never have mocked him before.

"I knew only as well as you did-" the headmaster started.

"I did know!" Remus yelled, anger and resentment bubbling up inside him. "Twelve years Sirius rotted in that prison surrounded by dementors! You were willing to give Severus bloody Snape a second chance and you saw the mark on his arm but not Sirius. You just assumed he was guilty. No trial, no Veritaserum, you didn't even talk to him!" Remus hollered. "And you convinced me that he was guilty! That is something I can not forgive. Maybe your ignorance about his innocence, possibly even your lack of action, but never will I forgive you for turning me against him." Remus' eyes flashed amberish gold for a moment.

"My dear boy I-"

"Don't call me that. Ever." the younger man snarled viciously. "I trusted you. I respected you above all else. The great Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who made it possible for me to come to Hogwarts. I trusted you with my life, Lily, James, Harry, and Sirius' lives and you betrayed that trust. Not Lily and James no, that was no one's fault, but Harry and Sirius. You've ruined their lives." Remus choked and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Remus I'm so sorry. I know sorry doesn't begin to cover what I've done but it's all I've got at the moment." Remus studied the man for a moment before speaking.

"I quit."

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"I quit. I'm done." With that Remus spun on his heel and left the office, slamming the door behind him. When he reached his office he began packing his things. He was nearly done when the floo turned green. Minerva's head appeared in the fire.

"Remus, can I come through? I'm afraid we have a situation."

"Of course." he replied. The fire flashed green again and Minerva stepped out.

"Severus revealed the nature of your condition to the Slytherins at breakfast." she said without preamble.

"I was wondering how long that would take." he said flatly after a moment. "I've already quit anyhow." he informed her seriously.

"What? Why?"

"I had an altercation with the Headmaster."

"Ah." she responded with a knowing smile. After a few more minutes of idle chatter between the two, Minerva left and Remus went about his packing, before calling a houself to take his things home. As the creature popped away, Harry entered in time to see him shutting his breifcase.

"What are you doing Professor?" the boy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Packing." He replied simply.

"You haven't been sacked, have you?" Harry exclaimed.

"No Harry, I resigned."

"Why would you do that?" Remus smiled slightly, the boy was full of questions. Just like his mother.

"Professor Snape ah- let slip the nature of my condition to his charges at breakfast." Remus told him.

"And?"

"I daresay people will not want me around after this little revelation."

"That's rubbish!" Harry cried. "You're the best defense professor we've had! You're brilliant and if anyone has a problem with you're um- furry problem, they can stuff it." Harry ranted, his eyes glinting with determination. Just like his father. Harry's indignation on his part warmed Remus. It had been a while since someone had stuck up for him this way.

"Not everyone will see it that way. I have already resigned. End of discussion." Remus knew from experience that this was the only way to shut down the Potter determination.

"But-"

"No buts Harry, it's already done." He flicked his wand at the Marauder's Map, which folded itself neatly, and gave the parchment a final nostalgic look. This was the Marauder legacy, and so it belonged with James' legacy.

"As I am no longer your Professor, I feel no guilt in giving this back to you. It was partially your father's after all. Use it well." Harry took the parchment with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said sincerely. There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in. Remus felt the rage in him rekindle.

"Remus, a carriage is waiting to take you to the gates. I could accompany you if you wish."

"I can find the way myself I'm sure." he replied coldly. He turned to Harry once more. The boy looked sad.

"Don't fret Harry. I'm sure we'll see each other soon. For now though, I'm afraid I must be going." With one final glance over his office, he swept out of the room leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone. As Remus strode through the castle that had been his home and housed his family, he smiled sadly. Hogwarts was beautiful. She had a way of bringing people together. As he climbed into the thestral drawn carriage, he sang softly under his breath.

_There are places I'll remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life, I've loved them all_

His voice faded to a hum as he rode through the Hogwarts grounds, remembering all the good times. Sirius playing Beatles' songs in the dorm, playing pranks, and most of all, playing with baby Harry at Godric's Hollow. With a fond, albeit sad smile, he looked back and watched the sun set over Hogwarts. Climbing out of the carriage, he walked through the gates of Hogwarts. _Things will get better, they always do, _he thought as he disapparated.


End file.
